


【李知勋x你】Versace on the floor

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “万物皆有不同，比如，我有你，而他们没有。”   ——知乎
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】Versace on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> “万物皆有不同，比如，我有你，而他们没有。” ——知乎

01

冬天是个很容易获得幸福感的季节，一杯热茶、一条厚厚的绒毯子、一个暖融融的热水袋，半眯着眼睛窝进爱人的怀里想着今晚要吃点什么，散步过后回来看哪部电影，背后是他温暖的胸膛，手被他握紧捏着手心把玩着，就这样无所事事的平淡日子也因为各种小确幸而摇曳生辉。

突然间急冻的气温让我没办法很快调整出自己的耐寒模式——其实根本不耐寒，每天抱着一大杯热水才能维持体温，脚从离开被窝开始就急速降温直至晚上睡觉才会回温。

李知勋也不是没给我试过泡脚之类的方法，可惜也是收效甚微，最后还是从衣柜里找出各种毛茸茸的衣服和毛绒拖鞋，给我套上两三层才安心，浑身上下都被绒毛包围着的我现在看起来就像是在玩偶店橱窗里的巨大毛绒熊。

“你今天还要加班吗？”虽然我知道他是工作狂体质，可是我看着他眼下逐渐生出的黑眼圈时还是忍不住心疼，抱着iPad跟着他走进工作室，“那我…我也看一会文件吧。”

“就一会，还有个好东西要给你。”李知勋摸着我的后脑勺把我引进房间里，递给我一个红色的信封，封口处还印着一颗小小的圣诞树，“公司的年会，陪我去好吗？”

“当然好。”我接过信封拆开，仔细看了看日期——是平安夜，我脑子里全是墨绿配酒红的圣诞配色，氛围突然间就有了，甚至已经想好了要穿哪条裙子戴哪对耳环了，“但我不会喝酒欸…”

“有我在谁敢劝你酒啊。”李知勋大概是患上了我醉酒的PTSD，自从上次我喝醉了被朋友架到他工作室里后，我就被他严令禁止，在此之后家里所有的酒离奇消失——哦，除了厨房里做饭用的米酒和绍兴酒吧。

其实这个人好像还絮絮叨叨地说不要穿短裙，怕我美丽冻人过头回家受罪，不好意思这真的没认真听也没记住，我脑子里只有快乐的平安夜年会。

02

李知勋后悔了，他觉得自己要是有后眼一定不会把我带来，领导们的年中总结实在是太枯燥了，一个人无聊总比两个人一起无聊要好。

酒红色的一字肩礼裙衬得我的皮肤发光，修长的脖颈上是李知勋之前送我的红宝石项链，简单的设计却更能吸引人的视线，微卷的黑色长发搭在肩上遮住耳垂上小小的耳钉。

两个人躲在最后面的那桌 ，还没到敬酒的时间，桌上的香槟酒杯还是空的，我昏昏欲睡拿过餐巾折成千纸鹤玩，李知勋停下把玩自己衣领上那枚胸针的手，改成拿起我的手转着无名指上的婚戒，“早知道还是不带你了。”

“没事，至少你还能跟我聊聊天。”我把手翻过来握住他的手，他垂下头，梳成背头的脑袋在我面前露出后脑勺，修长的手指从我的指尖摸到戒指上，转了两圈又把自己的手拼过来，两枚戒指撞在一起发出闷响，他一副很满足的样子翘起嘴角，在侧面看也能瞧见他鼓起的脸颊。

“我们…去走走？”李知勋比我还耐不住性子，两个人所在的最后一桌也正好在后门隔壁，仿佛就是给我俩的逃走做铺垫，“我让同事一会差不多叫我就好。”

我点点头，他把外套像来的时候一样给我披上，长长的袖子垂下来，厚实的布料压在我的肩上，自己身上只剩下件跟我裙子相配的暗红色衬衫，表面看起来正经又帅气，但只有我知道，他裤子的口袋里还放着我的口红和香水的小样。

李知勋伸手把我压住的头发捋出来，牵起我的手握紧在自己的掌心里猫着腰把我带了出去，手掌比我的暖几个度，握着就像是个自热暖宝宝可舒服了，“外套给我了，你不冷吗？”

“走吧，去看圣诞灯饰。”李知勋没有回答我的问题，从背后把我抱住，带着我边晃悠着身子边走路，两人穿着隆重的礼服却做着幼稚的动作，看起来傻傻的又乐在其中，“呜哇，好冷啊…”

我颤抖着躲进身后的李知勋怀里，他顺手拉紧了外套遮住我露出来的胸口，逐渐被他烘暖的身子软下来安心地靠在他身上，全然就是在家里黏在一起的模样。

大厅里刚摆上的圣诞树快高到楼顶，挂着的小彩球在亮堂的室内晃出七彩的光，枝丫上还沾着星星点点的白色小雪花，带着闪粉的雪人围着红色的围巾，圆溜溜的眼睛像颗水灵的葡萄。

“你要拍照吗？”李知勋突然想起来我昨天晚上还在唠着说圣诞节发朋友圈没图片，紧了紧搂住我的腰的手臂，拍拍我的腰示意我站过去，“你看圣诞树多好看，我帮你拍。”

“唔…一起拍。”我其实是有些冷不想动，李知勋这个移动小暖炉让我完全不想挪位，两只手都被他捂住除了暖和还有无尽的安心。

举起手机的是他，我挨在他怀里笑得很开心，原因大概是李知勋在我后面搂住我的时候还顺便摆出了一副猫咪瞪人的表情——一如既往的自拍专用表情，快速按下快门后把手机塞到我手里，私心地给他画上猫咪耳朵和胡须，“又是这个表情…下次换一个啦。”

我边调着照片的色调边自言自语着，连嘴角翘起来泛起笑意也不知道，看着屏幕上李知勋有些娇憨的模样，忽然想起郑渊洁先生的一句话。

“好感和喜欢有什么不同呢？”

“好感是看着不烦，喜欢是烦了也想看。”

-Special service-

把房门轻掩上，酒红的丝绒裙摆随着我一步步往后退的动作折出漂亮流畅的线条，高跟鞋敲在地面上发出闷响，李知勋比我的步伐快些，上前搂住那纤细的腰肢吻上精致的锁骨，红宝石项链从脖颈左侧滑倒右侧，“裙子…很漂亮。”

“我知道，可能不能先洗澡…？”我被他搂紧在怀里像是只乖巧的小猫，额头搁在他的肩头鼻尖环绕着是我的香水味，他近似撒娇的语气让我心软了几分，“不要…我就要这样多看你一会。”

染着车厘子色的指甲轻轻抠在李知勋的后背，他摸着我后腰的手摩挲着，像是对待珍贵的珠宝似的，温柔直击心底，“你之前不是问我最喜欢的东西是什么吗。”

“嗯，你不是回答过说是你的工作室嘛。”我隐隐约约记得还没在一起时好像试探性地问过这个有些傻傻的问题，“你要更新答案了？”

“对，我找到了一辈子都不会改变的答案了。”李知勋从自己肩头拿下我的手，抚上那枚无名指上的戒指，切割得极好的宝石在半暗的室内反射着微光，“我最喜欢的东西是戴在我老婆手上的婚戒。”

我被这个有些意外的答案惊喜到了，心底泛起说不出的甜蜜，耸起肩膀踮起脚凑到他唇边时一字领又往下滑了些，白皙的背部与微凉的空气亲密接触。

“你怎么不反问我为什么最喜欢的不是你了？”李知勋舔了舔我刚吻过的嘴角，顺势把紧绷着一晚上的衬衫纽扣解开，放在我后腰的大手拍了拍。

“因为我知道你一直都最喜欢我。”在这个世界上，这件事永远是我为数不多的不用过问当事人就能确认的事，“还有我又不是‘东西’…。”

在暧昧的室内，对话好像已经过多了，再增加就会形成反效果——不过李知勋还是决定告诉我最后一件事。

“刚才说少了，”他靠着我的头，我的心跳开始变得急促又没有规律可循，“裙子很漂亮，可我觉得你不再需要它了。”


End file.
